


I Ain't Quittin' You

by sixxxxxxer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AND YES THE TITLE IS BROKEBACK MOUNTIANFDSHUJIKAFD, M/M, Other, Western AU, enjoy uwuuwuwu, i have so much to update and this is from like 3 months ago but doi care? not really, i love.... them...., im dying as we speak, im gonna try to actually get going on the fanfiction train sadkfdnasj, saloonatics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxxxxxer/pseuds/sixxxxxxer
Summary: Matt needs a new guardsman, and Edd needs a new man.Wait, no, not like that!





	I Ain't Quittin' You

The Prince sighed as he adjusted the hem of his coat for the fifth time. Being a prince is hard enough work, what with the fame and the fortune and the inordinate amount of ladies (and lads, in some few cases) who become overtly obsessed with you.

But being a prince with perfectly coiffed hair, a neatly pressed outfit, and practically flawless skin placed with the stupid job of choosing a new guardsman? Absolutely ridiculous.

Matt fashioned himself a rather forgiving man. He had patience, yes, but a job like this is better suited to a secretary, advisor-- someone! His mother explained that since Matt was the one who wanted a new guard, Matt would have to interview each and every one to find the one that fit him best. Reasonable in some cases, but not Matt's. In Matt's circumstance, it was pretty fucking stupid. Things should be done for him, he shouldn't have to work... no matter, though. His old guard let him do whatever he wanted, so the sooner as he finds a proper replacement to the retired bag of bones, the sooner he can spend more than his limited 4-hours worth of Mirror Time... He needed Mirror time...

He shuffled the papers sitting in front of him on his desk, his next interviewee's photo peeking out from underneath his resume...Edward Gould... hm. Not half bad. Twenty two, with gorgeous hazel-green eyes.... maybe this would be better than the last interview. Madame Le Doucheface treated Matt like a child, and Matt was not a child. He just wants everything done his way, perfectly, the way he wants it, now. Is that so much to ask?

The next interviewee stumbled in, his brownish hat lay askew on his head as he introduced himself, taking it off and bowing before the prince. "Detective Edward Gould, sir! I am very excited to be with you here today!"

That voice... Matt couldn't help but smile when he heard the man's enthusiasm. 

"Hello, Edward, take a seat."

Matt motioned to the chair in front of him.

For sure things would go better than he thought they would.

**Author's Note:**

> A short note-- I don't know like Anything about Eddsworld and I wrote this forever ago and I'm lowkey thinking abt abandoning it but !!!!!!!!! if yall want me to continue it then pls lmk!!!!! any criticism or like, general compliments would be so sweet !!! love yall as much as ever !!!!!!!!!


End file.
